Mysterious Ways, Mysterious People
by princessyurble
Summary: The story is about a set of twins, but also about the Pirate King and his nakama. The twins set on a journey for a reason, but no one understands the girl because of the devil fruit she ate. The boy cannot swim, but can walk on water. Please read!
1. Introduction

Hey everyone! I have decided to make a One Piece FanFiction. I will tell you one of the pairings. You have to figure out the rest, but some will be easy to know who is with whom. It will have pairings some may not like but what I think works, like Luffy and Hancock. The one I choose for you to know is Luffy and Hancock. I want people to send in some suggestions for characters, like pirate crews, marines, friends of people I introduce along the way and someone for Ace. Oh and can someone please help me think of the age of Brooke. I really want to know it because it will be interesting.

I will tell you this; the story is about a set of twins, but also about the Pirate King and his nakama. The twins set on a journey for a reason, but no one understands the girl because of the devil fruit she ate. The boy cannot swim, but can walk on water. He is strong and smart yet has trouble protecting his sister from…something.

I'm sorry, but if I tell you what he is protecting her from then it would ruin everything. Please support me and if you do want to make a suggestion for a character fill this out. I will try filling one out for each of the characters I make too. At the bottom is the one's for Luffy and Hancock.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye and Hair Color:**

**Abilities (Devil Fruit):**

**What they fight with:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

**Name: **Monkey D. Luffy

**Age: **33

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short black hair and black eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber man)

**What they fight with: **His ability, Haōshoku Haki and hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Luffy's father is Dragon and his grandfather is Garp. Ace and Sabo are also considered as brothers to Luffy. Luffy is also married to Hancock and has had three children with her, Gary, Damion and Abby. Luffy loves meat, his nakama, the Thousand Sunny and his new house on his island in the Grand Line, he also loves to sleep. Luffy is not very intelligent; he also has a slow reaction time. Luffy has an extraordinarily inhuman strength, he can also move at nearly superhuman speeds, he is also capable of amazing feats of agility and possesses great endurance and reflexes to match his strength and speed, he also has sharp reflexives and an enormous willpower. Luffy has two special fighting techniques which are Gear Second and Gear Third. Luffy has a scar under his left eye where he had cut himself with a knife when he was younger to prove that he could be a pirate. Luffy always wears the straw hat that Shanks gave to him and a clumsily made star pendant that hangs on a cord that Abby made for him. Luffy also sucks at art.

* * *

**Name: **Monkey Boa D. Hancock

**Age: **45

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Mero Mero no Mi (Stone?)

**What they fight with: **Her devil fruit, hand-to-hand combat, Haōshoku Haki and an extra large Snake Weapon.

**Anything else: **Hancock's two sisters are Marigold and Sandersonia, her adopted Mother is Elder Nyon and she also includes all Luffy's nakama as her own. Hancock is also married to Luffy and has had three children with him, Gary, Damion and Abby. At first glance Hancock is selfish, pompous, spoiled and use to having her own way, but really she is caring and kind to those she loves. Luffy taught Hancock how to fight hand-to-hand after they got married. Hancock took up cooking and gardening when she married Luffy and has the most beautiful garden in the whole world. Hancock could of been the best cook too if Sanji did not exist. Hancock loves to play dolls with Abby, go exploring with Damion and taking Gary for walks along the beach for that is what her children most love to do. Hancock also practices fighting with Luffy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering and Meeting

**Llama:** If you are reading this then people like the idea of my FanFiction.

**Tiger:** princessyurble does not own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Gathering and Meeting**

"Daddy, Daddy! They came, they came!" yelled a little girl who looked about seven with long wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled with joy. She stared out at the ocean watching the famous ship sail towards the island. The Thousand Sunny had arrived.

"Shut up Abby! We can all see that! Dads out back with Mum again, if not they are making you another sister like they promised" snapped an older boy who looked like Abby but with black eyes and short hair.

Another boy that looked like the other walked in and said "Damion stop snapping at Abby, she is only seven." He walked to the window and sighed, "Another week with Dad's weird nakama."

"Gary, did you just call our nakama weird?" The voice came from the door.

"Luffy, you know Gary hates it when our nakama get together because of what Zeke did to him at th–"

"SHUT UP MUM!" Gary yelled cutting her off. "You always bring that up. It's not even funny" Gray ran out before she could say anything. Abby and Damion looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Is that my great grand-kids I hear?" the voice came from out in the hall way.

Both Abby and Damion looked at each other and yelled "Granddad Garp!" before running out.

Luffy looked at Hancock as there was a giant thump. "What's the bet it was Abby that tipped him?" Luffy laughed out as they walked out.

Hancock looked thoughtful and replied with a giggle, "That if I bet it was Damion or both I would be poor!"

"Daddy, Daddy, I tipped Granddaddy!" Abby came running up with panic in her eyes, "And he is not moving anymore!"

Luffy looked at the still figure of his grandfather then yelled, "You scare my daughter Garp I will personally throw you in the Ocean! Now get off your f–"he was cut off by a loud snore. Looking at his grandfather, Luffy decided since he was asleep, why not jump on him. And that's what he did, but only ten seconds after landing he went flying through the door just opened by his nakama. "Hi Zoro!" he yelled as he flew past the green haired, blacked eyed man.

Zoro just shook his head and walked inside and saw Garp giving Abby and Damion a hi-five. Hancock was just standing there glaring at Garp before saying in a gentle, calm voice, "Did you three plan this? If you did, Abby is not allowed any of her dolls for a month," Abby gulped, "Damion no going outside for a month," Damion stared wide eyed at her, "and Garp will not come to this house for a year," Garp gulped, "and if you lie it will be doubled, no tripled. So no dolls for 3 months," points at Abby, "no going outside for 3 months," points at Damion, "and last but defiantly not least no visiting for 3 years," points at Garp.

Garp gulps before saying, "What if I say that I didn't plan for an angel to knock me off my feet and to fall asleep, but I did plan to kill Luffy for jumping on me."

Hancock looked thoughtful and Garp sweat dropped. Zoro came over and patted Garp on the back, "We will miss seeing you buddy."

Garp gulped again, not even caring that Zoro just called him buddy, "I am so screwed."

A boy who looks exactly like Zoro but younger walked into the room and called out, "Hey, is Gary here? I want to talk to him."

* * *

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X ****Gary's POV**** X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

I was walking along the beach, as I do when I get annoyed, when I heard coughing coming from behind the rocks on the edge of the shore line. I paused to listen to see if they would cough again so I could follow the sound and see who it was. When the coughing started again and I followed it around the rocks and to a rock pool, I was really surprised to see a blond haired boy laying unconscious in the sand, but I still couldn't see who was coughing so I called out, "Hello, anyone there?"

There was a gasp and then the coughing started again. I looked around but no one was there. All I saw was the rocks to my sides, sand leading to the forest behind me and the unconscious boy and the sea in front. Then a girl, with long muddy brown hair, jumped over the rocks to my left and stood in a fighting stance. I took a step back in surprise, but then the girl seemed to just notice the unconscious boy and when she looked at him she gasped, dropped to her knees and cried, "Brother wake up! Please brother!"

I stood still and watched, but the girl looked at me with golden eyes that begged me to help. I looked at her for a moment and then walked forward, picked up the boy and said, "Follow me. I will take you to my house." Then I started walking up the beach, after about twenty steps I noticed the girl wasn't following, so I turned around and saw her standing there looking at me. "Come on then, if you want him to get better you better come and tell us what happened so Doc can tell us what is wrong."

The girl looked at me for a bit longer before slowly walking towards me. "How far do we have to walk?" she asked in a sing song voice.

I thought about it. "I don't know, until we see stairs, I guess."

She stared at me, "How don't you know? It is your house isn't it?"

I just looked at her, "I left angry so can't remember how far I walked away from home."

"Why did you leave angry?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Don't you leave home angry sometimes?" As her face suddenly took the look of sadness, I quickly changed the subject, "We are here."

She looked around. She first saw the Thousand Sunny and looked at me with horror. "You're family are pirates?"

I saw Doc on the ship so called out to him, "Uncle Chopper, I have two people for you to check out!"

The girl looked at Doc in horror, whimpered and started slowly walking backwards right into Chef. Chef turned ready to yell but seeing such a cute girl he instead asked, "Are you alright? Are you lost? What is your name beautiful?" That just seemed to scare her more, because she screamed and ran in the opposite direction and right into Aunt Robin. That will leave a bruise. By this time Doc was standing beside me telling me, "Gary put the boy down so I can see what is wrong and take the girl to the house."

"Sure thing Uncle Chopper." I carefully place the boy down and go over to where the girl had run into Aunt Robin. "Come on girl, I got to get you to the house. Can you walk?"

"You are all pirates! No! You will kill us! No!" She started backing away slowly looking scared out of her mind. "No! Pirates are murders and rapists!"

Everyone was shocked by that. Aunt Robin looked at her and said gently, "You don't have to worry about that with us; we are friends to the Pirate King."

The girl just stared at her and jumps when someone yells, "That's where you are, little winky!" She turned around slowly to see me, where I am behind her with my back to the stairs, looking pissed off. I turn slowly to see Zeke coming down the stairs. "Zeke I swear if you call me that again I will kill you." My voice was rough and you could instantly tell I was pissed.

Zeke just looks at me with an amused look before looking at the girl, "She is a hot one. You going to scare her away by showing her your little winky, Gary?"

Letting out a roar I ran at him with full the attention to rip his tongue out of his ugly head. Before I could grab him Aunt Robin used her power and caught me, then Dad came down the stairs singing one of his made up songs called 'Sanji', when he saw I had the intent to really hurt Zeke. He instantly asked, "Gary, will you stop before you kill him?" I nodded, "If he keeps saying it, will you stop?" I shook my head, "Zeke you say it again, Gary can hurt you as much as he wants and I will pretend it never happened." With his big goofy grin he looked at the girl whimpering behind me, the whimpering cleared my mind and made me turn around to see if she was alright. Dad, being an idiot and all, instantly asked, "Robin did you have another kid?"

I stopped and looked at the girl then Aunt Robin and dropped to the ground laughing. Aunt Robin had the look that is basically saying 'Is he saying I am as beautiful as this girl, he is so nice.' A hand came up in front of me and hit me, right on the bruise on my left shoulder. I try to ignore the pain, get up look at the girl and ask three questions, "What is your name? How did you get here? And who was the one coughing?"

The girl looked at me in surprise, "How did you know it wasn't me coughing?"

I thought about it for a second, then answered carefully "For one thing you aren't coughing now or when we walked here and the other you just basically said it wasn't you."

She looked at me then the boy and replied just as carefully, "I will answer if you promise to not hurt anyone with me and look after my brother."

Dad looked confused and looked everywhere for this 'brother' when I remembered her saying '_Brother wake up! Please brother!_' I made an Oh sound, which made everyone look at me. I looked at Doc and told him, "The boy is the brother."

That made everyone make an Oh sound but Dad who still looked confuse. "What boy?" Dad said before looking everywhere again.

I just shook my head and looked at the girl before saying, "So, we promise not to hurt or do anything to anyone with you and to take care of your brother. Now what is your name?"

She looked around before answering quietly, "My name is Angel."

* * *

**Llama: **Please review, I want to have about 5, so I can have an idea of what people like about it.

**Tiger: **Llama will do an update on characters in the every page after a chapter, so you know who is who.


	3. Chapter 1: Character Update

**Llama:** I am so sorry for the late update. I went on holiday to see my dad, and then when I got back school started and then mum went to see the family.

**Tiger:** Don't lie, you were being lazy.

**Llama: **Yes, so?

**Tiger: **Gah, you're never ashamed!

**Llama: **I will take that as a compliment. Monkey disclaimer!

**Monkey: **princessyurble does not own One Piece!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Gathering and Meeting – Character Update**

* * *

**Name: **Monkey Boa D. Gary

**Age: **13

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Nou Nou no Mi (Memory enhancer)

**What they fight with: **Hand-to-hand combat and any weapon mostly his diamond-edged knife and the sword that Zoro gave him

**Anything else: **Gary's father is Luffy and his mother is Hancock, his grandfather is Dragon and his great grandfather is Garp on Luffy's side and his grandmother is Elder Nyon on Hancock's side. Gary has also adopted Whitebeard, Crocodile and Smoker as grandfathers. Gary's two aunties from Hancock's side are Marigold and Sandersonia and his two uncles from Luffy's side are Ace and Sabo. Gary's brother is Damion and his sister is Abby. Gary also calls all of Luffy's crew Aunt or Uncle, but in his mind when thinking of each member he uses different names, for example Chopper – Doc, Brooke – Skeleton, Sanji – Chef, Zoro – Drunk, Franky - Pedo and so on. Gary has a scar from his right shoulder to his elbow, from falling onto some rocks when he was younger, and another one on his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip, from when he stole his diamond-edged knife from the Tibena pirate crew, his life was just saved by Zeke. Though Gary and Zeke fight a lot they are actually best friends. When everyone found out what Gary's devil fruit ability was they all gave him something that represented them and taught him how to use them, Zoro made him a sword and taught him how to fight with it, Nami gave him a compass and a lock post and taught him how to navigate, Usopp gave him a slingshot and taught him how to use it, Sanji gives him cook books and teaches him how to cook each and every recipe, Chopper gives him medicine books and has taught him how to become a doctor, Robin gives him a book every time she sees him (she was the one to teach him how to read), Brooke gives him a different instrument every year and teaches him how to play them, Franky gave him tools to build boats and taught him who to use them and so on. Gary can remember everything he sees so can fight with any weapon, with any style; he can also dance any style.

* * *

**Name: **Monkey Boa D. Damion

**Age: **9

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short black hair and black eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None that are known of

**What they fight with: **Hand-to-hand combat and swords

**Anything else: **Damion's father is Luffy and his mother is Hancock, his grandfather is Dragon and his great grandfather is Garp on Luffy's side and his grandmother is Elder Nyon on Hancock's side. Damion has also adopted Whitebeard, Crocodile and Smoker as grandfathers. Damion's brother is Gary and his sister is Abby. Damion's two aunties from Hancock's side are Marigold and Sandersonia and his two uncles from Luffy's side are Ace and Sabo. Damion also calls all of Luffy's crew Aunt or Uncle except Brooke who he calls Sensei. Damion has a small scare under his left eye when he fell over a rock on the beach it looks like the scar that Luffy has. When the family gets together Damion is the first to start the singing and dancing. Damion can also play the piano, violin and guitar; he can also sing and dance extremely well.

* * *

**Name: **Monkey Boa D. Abby

**Age: **7

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None that are known of

**What they fight with: **Hand-to-hand combat, Haōshoku Haki and knives

**Anything else: **Abby's father is Luffy and her mother is Hancock. Abby's grandfather is Dragon and her great grandfather is Garp on Luffy's side and her grandmother is Elder Nyon on Hancock's side. Abby has also adopted Whitebeard, Crocodile and Smoker as grandfathers. Abby's two aunties from Hancock's side are Marigold and Sandersonia and her two uncles from Luffy's side are Ace and Sabo. Abby's brothers are Gary and Damion. Abby also calls all of Luffy's crew Aunt or Uncle, except when talking to Tony Tony Chopper she calls him Reiny and when talking to Brooke she calls him Skelly. Abby always wears a large heart pendant that hangs on a blue ribbon and has inscribed on the front Nakama. Abby loves to make things that can be helpful or just for plain decoration. Abby loves to cook and garden, like her mother, also to explore with her father and brothers. Abby can dance and sing but prefers not to in public, because of her family and there weird antics. Abby can use Haōshoku Haki but she only uses it when she absolutely needs it. Abby also has a crush on Junior, but has not told anyone.

* * *

**Name: **Monkey D. Garp

**Age: **71

**Eye and Hair Color:** Black eyes and gray hair with a beard and mustache

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Unknown

**What they fight with:** Hand-to-hand combat and a giant metal ball bigger than the Thousand Sunny on a chain.

**Anything else: **Garp's son is Dragon, his grandson is Luffy and his great grandchildren are Gary, Damion and Abby. Garp's adopted grandson is Ace and his granddaughter-in-law is Hancock. Garp has a scar on his left eye. Garp was a marine hero, but stopped working for the marines after they had nearly killed Ace and Luffy and the countless times they had threatened to kill the children of the Pirate King, his great grandchildren. Garp's favorite great grandchild is and will always be Abby, mainly because she is cute and sweet, but has a grand temper.

* * *

**Name: **Roronoa Zoro

**Age: **34

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short green hair with black eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with: **Three swords, Wadō Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shuusui, and hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Zoro is married to Perona, and has had two children with her, Zeke and Pearl. Zoro wears his three swords bundled up in his green sash over his right hip, he also wears three identical gold earrings in his left earlobe, he always wears a green bandanna tied around his left arm and a pink bandanna tied around his right arm to represent Perona and a daisy that is always alive on a green cord around his neck that represents Pearl. Zoro has many battle scars but the most notable ones is the one from his left shoulder to his right hip on his chest given to him by Mihawk, scars around his ankles from when he tried to cut off his feet when trapped in the wax prison and the scar over his left eye. Zoro is a stern and dead-serious person, but loses his temper in goofy and comical ways. Zoro is also very intimidating and he also has a monstrous killing intent. Zoro also has a kind heart and has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Zoro maintains Bushido even though he is not a samurai. Zoro also has a horrible sense of direction, as a joke he was given a compass by Nami when Zeke was born. Zoro trains everyday with Perona, Zeke and Pearl starting at dawn and ending at dusk, he forces no one to do his inhuman training but they do it because they are family. Zoro loves to nap and he also loves sake, nearly to the same degree as Luffy loving meat.

* * *

**Name: **Roronoa Zeke

**Age: **14

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short green hair and black eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with: **Two swords, Migigawa and Okunote, and hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Zeke's father is Zoro and his mother is Perona. Zeke also calls all of Zoro's pirate crew Aunt and Uncle. Zeke has also adopted Whitebeard, Crocodile and Smoker as his grandfathers. Zeke's sister is Pearl. Zeke has a scar from the right side of his temple down over his right eye to the right corner of his lips, which he got when taking Gary from the Tibena pirate crew just before they killed him. Though Zeke and Gary fight a lot they are actually best friends. Zeke looks exactly like Zoro except Zeke has two identical gold earrings and he only has two swords, Zeke also doesn't wear a pink or green bandanna but instead wears a blue bandanna tied around his left arm that represents both Zoro and Gabriella. It represents Zoro because of the green bandanna that he has tied on his left arm and it represents Gabriella because it is the color of her eyes. Zeke was taught Bushido by Zoro at a young age and he follows its rules even though he is not a samurai. Zeke, like Zoro, has a horrible sense of direction and loves sake, even at his age.

* * *

**Name: **Sanji

**Age: **34

**Eye and Hair Color: **Blond hair and blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with: **With his feet

**Anything else: **Sanji has his adopted father Zeff. Sanji is married to Vivi and has had three children with her, Gabriella, Hazel and Junior. Sanji always wears a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie and a blue pinstriped buttoned shirt, he also wears black dress shoes and he is rarely ever seen without a cigarette in his mouth or hand. Sanji also wears a flower clip on his jacket pocket; it was given to him by Gabriella. Sanji is more perceptive than he seems and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Sanji is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zoro. Sanji is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Sanji's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains. Sanji is also able to think one step forward before anyone else does making him quite clever. Sanji is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook", but his flirting with other women decreased when he married Vivi, because she hit him and threatened to make him live with Zoro and Perona. Sanji has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive they are. This is often problematic in his fighting as he can't attack female opponents; he would rather die than hurt them. All of this is apparently the result of a "strict upbringing". Sanji considers himself as handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, Sanji has found nobody who agrees with him, not even Vivi, and tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him. One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards food and preparation of food in the kitchen; since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life; he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that has gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved at the rock, Sanji came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, Sanji has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food, or regard it in any way that is less than the way he does. Thus, Sanji has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge.

* * *

**Name: **Tony Tony Chopper

**Age: **27

**Eye and Hair Color: **Pale brown fur and dark brown eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit):** Hito Hito no Mi (Human reindeer)

**What they fight with: **His ability

**Anything else:** Chopper's adopted mother is Kureha. Chopper always wears a metal plate around his left antler because of a fight he had when he was younger, he also always wears a pale red top hat with sideways medical cross that Hiluluk gave him and a pair of purple shorts. Chopper is very timid, often acting as a child. Chopper had recently conquered his cowardice and is a great fighter. Chopper still likes to imitate people, preferably Zoro or Sanji. Chopper still has trouble accepting compliments from humans, but he can hide his happiness until they actually turn their backs now. Chopper is very forgiving to his friends, but not to enemies or those who threaten his nakama and the injured or sick. Chopper had completed his dream and he was now travelling and taking on apprentices and training them. Chopper still has his habit of when he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them and instead of hiding his body he only hides half of his face.

* * *

**Name: **Nico Robin

**Age: **36

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long black hair and brown eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit):** Hana Hana no Mi (Extra limbs)

**What they fight with:** Her ability

**Anything else: **Robin has her mother, Olivia. Robin is married to Franky and has had four children with him, Lance, Nickie, Wendi and Tom. Robin wears a purple corset top, a knee-length white coat and a purple mini skirt with a light blue beat with white boots with heels; she also wears a white cowgirl hat. Robin is an archaeologist and historian. Robin has studied most of the mysteries of the world. Robin is the quiet, reserved person, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions. Robin has a somewhat macabre side to her, often pointing out facts that are gross or morbid. Robin still speaks only if something noteworthy happens and when she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Robin's calmness is the result of her childhood hardships. Robin will not understand why people regard history as meaningless, because to her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. Robin studies the world for its history. Robin is very unmerciful during combat. Despite Robin's tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. Robin also has a strong sense of personal pride.

* * *

**Name: **Angel

**Age: **12

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy golden-brown hair and golden eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Fuku Fuku no Mi (Copy cat)

**What they fight with: **Anything, mainly knives and hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Angel's brother is Devil and her four adopted siblings are Susan, Connor, Adelaide and Hannah. Angel normally wears a black mini-skirt and a gold strapless tank top with a short jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Angel always wears dog tags and gold drop earrings. Angel use to be an army girl, because her father forced her into it with Devil. Though Angel and Devil know their father had forced them into the army they do not know who he is. When Angel and Devil were babies her father forced them to eat Devil Fruits, the one Angel had made her a copy cat and the one Devil had made him into a monster when angry. While Angel was in the army, the army had forced the ones in her squad who did not already have Devil Fruit abilities to eat Devil Fruits. After that, they went on there first mission, but they never returned to their post for a storm hit there boat when they were returning, they were all thought dead. Angel cannot help but be kind-hearted and gentle, but when she is scared, upset, nervous or angry she can be just like Devil.

* * *

**Llama: **I think that is all...I am not sure...

**Tiger:** Guess what!

**Llama: **Huh? What?

**Tiger: **I turned monkey!

**Llama:** Wait…...what?

**Monkey: **You are lazy and you should be ashamed of yourself!

**Llama:** Okay…...annoyances. New animal, a new animal...I know! An Eagle!

**Eagle hatches from egg**

**Llama: **Eagle my new favorite animal!

**Eagle: **Mamma? Mamma!

**Eagle jumps on Llama hugging and clawing her**

**Llama:** Okay...I am starting to think this was a bad idea...

**Tiger and Monkey start laughing**

**Tiger: **Please leave a review and some suggestions...


	4. Chapter 2: Angel and Devil

**Llama: **Wow this took me ages to up-date, sorry to those who actually like my story.

**Tiger: **Can I ask the reason you haven't up-dated in so long?

**Monkey: **I bet it was because she was too lazy.

**Llama: **Monkey go and eat a banana, now! Partly yes and partly no. I was also sick, my computer didn't work for a while, plus it deleted all my work and also I forgot about it.

**Llama: **Leopard disclaimer, Tiger, Monkey back room! *grabs a shot gun*

**Leopard:** …Umm, princessyurble does not own One Piece…..

* * *

**Chapter Two: Angel and Devil**

_**Flashback**_

_I just shook my head and looked at the girl before saying, "So, we promise not to hurt or do anything to anyone with you and to take care of your brother. Now what is your name?"_

_She looked around before answering quietly, "My name is Angel."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X ****Gary's POV**** X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

Surprisingly it was Zeke who said the first thing, even though it was stupid, he said, "She is one beautiful girl, what am I kidding. She could never be that guys' girlfriend." Then he sauntered up to her with a smirk on his face. Before he could say anything else he was on his back at the bottom of the stairs and Angels' brother was standing in front of her with his fist curled.

He looks around at everyone surrounding them and then he said in a very threatening tone, "You come near my sister again I won't just punch you." Angel looks at the crumpled form of Zeke and then at her brother, then giggles quietly, which, surprisingly, makes her brother calm down. I look from Angel and her brother and back again, completely confused.

We heard steps on the sand from the direction Angel and I came, so we all turned to look, only to see a tiger cub. Of course, that is when Rope-man jumped off the ship with Aunt Nami in his arms that also had Nia in her arms, and they landed a foot from the cub. Instead of getting scared it growled and then grew bigger and bigger until it was a fully grown pissed off tiger. We all stepped back and Rope-man jumped backwards and was caught by Aunt Robins many limbs and was dragged to safety. Everyone was getting ready, this is going to sound weird even to me, to play paper, scissors, rock to see who would fight the huge, pissed off tiger, that is until Angel and her brother ran forward and hugged the tiger. I mean they actually went up to it and gave it a hug.

Angel turns around and says "You were going to break your promise." She is glaring at us until two girls, one with blue and purple hair and red eyes and the other one with purple hair and violet eyes, and a boy with brown hair and green eyes, come up behind the tiger. They all looked angry. The sea started to storm. The wind started to get stronger. The trees started to shake and grow faster. Then Angel said "Calm down they won't hurt us. Plus, I just realized something. Want to know what it is?" The girls, the boy, her brother and the tiger all tilted their heads to the right looking confused. "We are free." With those worlds the sea calmed down, the wind dropped to a gentle breeze, the trees stopped growing fast and the tiger shrunk into a cub and then transformed into a little girl with short blond hair that had pink tips and was up in two ponytails on the sides of her head and she had pink eyes.

She looked directly at me before looking at Angel and saying in the cutest voice ever, "Angel, Devil, Connor, Adelaide, Susan and Hannah are free? Free? As in free from the mean big people or free from the government?" The girl with purple hair walked forward and dropped down behind the little girl and hugged her looking up at Angel with questioning eyes that asked the same questions. All the others stepped forward, their eyes asked the same questions as well.

Angel looked at them all, then answered the little girls question by saying it loudly and clearly, "We are free from the government, the army, and the mean big people. Hannah, we are free. You can run in the forest in your tiger form if you want, while the mean big people think you are dead. Susan, we are free. You can dance on water and swim freely, while the army and orphanage suffer from your death. Adelaide, we are free. You can sing and dance in the winds to your content, while your parents don't even mourn over your death. Connor, we are free. You can have a garden again; you can make beautiful flowers for people to admire, while the army has to find another with your abilities. Devil, we are free. You don't have to be a monster anymore because our so called father has no hold over us. We are free." At each name she looked at the person she had spoken to. There was a short pause before all of them jumped and yelled with joy before running and hugging Angel, who were all laughing and crying tears of joy.

Then one by one they all collapsed from exhaustion, all except Angel. Who stood and watched us for a moment before whispered, "Please protect us for now." Then she collapsed to.

* * *

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X Abby****'s POV**** X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Daddy, Granddaddy fell asleep again!" Abby yelled as she ran down the steps, when she got no answer she screamed "Daddy!" This, of course, made everyone look at me. "Thank you, Granddaddy fell asleep again, but this time on the staircase railing. Also Mummy broke the fridge by throwing Granddaddy at it."

Just at that moment Uncle Franky jumped off of Sunny and started running towards the house yelling, "That bloody Garp! Why do I always need to repair things when I just step on the island?" Of course Uncle Sanji was behind him yelling, "Hancock, the fridge and kitchen are needed! Do not punish Garp in the kitchen!"

Suddenly a giant tiger stood and stared right at me before it jumped, landing a meter from me. It stared at me them shrunk. Then the tiger turned into a girl my age that was glaring at me. "We are exhausted, don't scream. Or you can scream, but then I would bite you." she said it so serious, but also sweetly.

Of course I thought nothing of it, and asked "So which ones are your parents, probably Uncle Sanji, because you are cute." That is when she started crying. Her tears did the oddest thing, they grew and landed on the ground in the shape of a girl who grew bigger and bigger until she was the size of a ten or eleven year old girl with beautiful long wavy purple hair. Then the wind picked up and another girl appeared from the air. She was also very pretty, but her hair was blue and purple instead of just purple. While I was looking at them, vines wrapped around my legs making me turn my head. That is when I saw a handsome boy behind me with vines wrapping around and around him.

Footsteps sounded on the steps and I saw the hideous monster ever, Gary. "Abby, these are some kids that got stranded here. They just escaped a horrible past. Apologies now or I swear I will hurt you." he growled in his angriest voice. I stared at him then the ones around me until a real monster ran up the stairs, then I just screamed. "That is it, Cinderella's head comes off."

Then I cried and said "I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I did not mean to make you cry! You won't really rip Cinderella's head off, will you, Gary?"

Then he hugged me and waved to the kids around me who backed down, and then he froze and looked at me, before asking, "Did Mum really destroy the fridge by throwing Grandpa at it?" I just nodded in reply which made him laugh. He shook his head for a while before asking, "Can you take Hannah...it is Hannah right?" He was looking at the little girl and at her nod he continued, "Can you take Hannah up to your room to sleep? I am taking Connor," he nodded to the boy behind me, "and Devil," he jerked a finger behind him at a boy standing where the monster was standing, "to my room so no complaining. Also can you get the room next to yours ready for three older girls?"

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "But there is only two girls, where is the other one?" Gary just pointed down the stairs. "Oh one more thing," I raised my voice so everyone could hear, "Mummy and Granddaddy have destroyed the front steps and the frame of the house we have to wait a bit longer before entering!" The four kids around me stared in confusion.

The boy, Connor, asked, "Shouldn't you not enter the house it the frame was destroyed?" I shook my head for a second before seeing the twins on the beach running towards me; of course I didn't acknowledge Junior, who would acknowledge their crush? But I did acknowledge Hazel, I ran and hugged her.

Then I told her everything that happened and started walking to the house, but paused by Hannah to take her hand and said, "Okay I will show you to my room and I will take you two to your room, but you have to wait for Gary. Come on then." Then I started walking to the house again.

That is when the girl with purple hair asked, "Wont the house still be destroyed?"

Me and Hazel shared a look before shaking our heads and saying, "Uncle Franky would have fixed it already."

It was proved a minute later when we reached the house and the front stairs looked as if it had never been broken, also the house wasn't on an odd lean anymore. So I walked straight up the stairs, through the double doors into the grand entrance hall. The entrance hall had a wood floor with a beautiful woven rug right in the middle of the room, there were five sets of doors, the one behind us, two on either side of the room and two on either side of the grand staircase, there is also a beautiful candelabra and the big window above the door that framed the sea in a beautiful view. I let them all gasp at the beauty before walking to the stairs and mounting them. "Come on, there are other things to see." They followed me up the stairs but I paused at the top and turned and pointed out the window. They all looked and gasped at the beauty of the sun starting to set over the ocean, even the view of the Thousand Sunny sitting near the shore. I got bored so said, "And the next stop will be coming soon." Before starting to walk straight forward again, everyone followed slowly then faster to catch up with me, when they finally caught up we were entering the portrait room, with portraits of everyone by themselves and a full nakama portrait above the door in front of us. They stared in amazement at all the portraits, but keep following me into the next room. This room had a map that went right around the wall; Aunty Nami painted a few years ago when she finished her world map. Again they stared in amazement, until of course we entered the last room with another grand staircase that curves onto the landing. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the window, where they looked out to see the most beautiful garden in the world, with a large forest that was full of life behind that and mountains with snow on the tips behind that. I waited a minute before turning to them and pointing to the right, their right not hers, and said, "That is the way to the boys section, to the right of the other stairs is the married couples and the left of the other stairs is to the young children and old person section. We are to the left on these stairs." So I turned and started walking up the stairs.

They followed me, but Hannah asked, "Why is the boys and girls separated? Why are the young children separated from the other children? Why do the old people share a section with the young children? Why do the married couples have their own section?"

I looked at her for a minute before replying, "The boys and girls are separated because mummy and daddy said so. The young children are separated from the other children because they need to be closer to their parents. The old people are in the same section as the young children because mummy and daddy said so. The married couples have their own section because they do bad things. Is there any more questions before we continue?"

The girl with the purple hair asked, "How many in each section?"

I replied instantly, "Normally when no one is visiting there is one married couple, one to three old people, one girl and two boys. When people are visiting, one to five married couples, three old people, sometimes one young child, one to eight girls, and two to five boys. Most of the individual family has their own unique home on the island. At the moment there will be one married couple, three old people, five girls and four boys; I believe everyone else is going to see what has happened to their homes while they have been gone. Any more questions before I ask some of mine?"

The girl with the purple and blue hair asked quietly, "What about meals and baths? Do we have to pay for our stay and the food we eat?"

I stared at her as if she was crazy before answering her stupid questions, "Breakfast is at sunrise in the dining room which is the right door by the stairs from the entrance and the first door on the left. Lunch is at noon, males in games room and females in the garden outside which is through the door in the kitchen which is the next door on the left from the dining room to the terrace overlooking the garden and down the steps right in front of the door. Dinner is at sunset in the dining room. Females all bathe before dinner with each other and males bathe with each other after dinner. Here, no matter who you are, be you ally or foe, you are welcomed if you become stranded until we came go home or to travel. No one pays. Ever. Any more questions?"

This time Hannah asked, "What were the questions you wanted to ask?"

I smiled at her before turning to the purple haired girl and the purple and blue hair girl and asking them, "What are your names?"

Hannah answered for them, "The one with just purple hair is Susan and the one with blue and purple hair is Adelaide. Any more questions?"

"What do you like to eat for breakfast, lunch, dinner and desert?" I asked them.

They all looked thoughtful and answered simultaneously, "Pancakes with golden syrup and strawberries for breakfast, toasted bacon, cheese and ham sandwiches for lunch, roast meat with roasted spuds and vegetables and gravy for dinner and anything sweet for desert."

Me and Hazel looked at each other then at them and then I asked, "What about drinks?"

Again they answered simultaneously, "Strawberry milkshake for breakfast, a hot chocolate with two sugars for lunch, apple juice for dinner and a hot chocolate with two sugars for desert."

Again me and Hazel looked at each other and then we cracked up laughing. After we could finally breathe, I said, still breathless, "Wow, no difference what so ever. Exact same thing. That is so weird."

All of their faces suddenly changed from the excitement before to no emotion what so ever, and then Susan said, extremely serious, "If that is not allowed we will just have a bowl of stew two times a day, one in the morning and one at night. For drinks we will just have water. Now can you please show us to our room, the four of us would like to share."

"That is not what I meant, I meant that the meals you all described is not as big or sweet or expensive as what the rest of the women in this nakama want. It was just a bit weird to us is all." I said quietly, completely confused.

Their faces were still emotionless and again it was Susan who spoke, "We do not want to be an inconvenience to you and your nakama. We will stay till we are better then we will leave you all to find a home for ourselves."

* * *

**Eagle: **Mamma! Mamma where are you?

**Tiger: **Sorry Eagle, your mamma is not here at the moment.

**Eagle starts crying: **I want my MAMMA!

**Leopard: **Please review, Llama will not be here for the foreseeable future, but she will try to update soon and more regularly .

**Eagle starts crying hard:** I WANT MY MAMMA!

**Monkey dances for Eagle:** Smile Eagle, come on smile and stop screaming!


	5. Chapter 2: Character Update

**Llama:** I am so glad I can update this sooner than I expected.

**Monkey:** Yeah, after a long lapse of laziness.

**Llama: **I know.

**Tiger: **You're never ashamed!

**Llama: **I would listen to you, but I am more worried about were Eagle disappeared to...

**Leopard: **Behind you and princessyurble does not own One Piece!

**Llama runs away. Eagle chases her.**

**Tiger: **For the anonymous person who commented. This is a FanFICTION! It is not known that Sabo is dead or not, just that his boat was destroyed. It has been a long time since the whole war arc so it is possible for Crocodile and Smoker to become friends with the Straw Hats and also Whitebeard and Ace being alive will be explained later in the story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Angel and Devil – Character Update**

**Name: **Nami

**Age: **33

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy orange hair and brown eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with:** Clima-tact and a rope whip

**Anything else:** Nami's adopted father is Genzo, her adopted mother is Bell-mére and her adopted sister is Nojiko. Nami is married to Paulie and has had a daughter with him, Nia. Nami always wears a white and blue striped strapless three quarter shirt, and an orange mini skirt with high-heeled sandals. Nami also has a tattoo on her left should which represents mikan and pinwheels. Every year on the same day Nami visits Bell-mére's grave. Nami is a stubborn, greedy and bossy, but she is also smart and compassionate. Nami had a bad childhood, but grew up to be a caring woman and loving mother and wife. Nami has gotten into gardening and cooking, but is surprising bad at them both, except when it comes to mikan trees. Nami has also gotten into artwork, especially painting portraits of Nia.

* * *

**Name: **Paulie

**Age: **38

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short spiky hair and blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with:** Ropes

**Anything else:** Paulie is married to Nami and has had a daughter with her, Nia. Paulie always wears long blue pants, an orange shirt with a white and black target on it and a blue jacket with purple flame sleeves; he also wears orange goggles on his head and often has a cigar in his mouth. Paulie is a kind-hearted man and is very caring to those he cares about, but he likes to gamble. When Paulie married Nami his gambling decreased dramatically, and when they had Nia his gambling stopped except for the occasional game. Paulie is also the vice president of Galley-La Company.

* * *

**Name: **Nia

**Age: **4

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy orange hair and blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Hira Hira no Mi (Smart girl)

**What they fight with:** A staff with rope attachments

**Anything else:** Nia's mother is Nami and her father is Paulie. Nia always wears a blue denim mini skirt, a three quarter, strapless orange shirt with a white and black target on it and a knee-length long blue denim jacket with sandals; she also wears orange goggles on her head. Even for her age she can build model ships perfectly in less than half an hour, she is also a silent walker and can draw excellent maps.

* * *

**Name: **Nefertari Hazel

**Age: **7

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long blue hair and pale blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Unknown

**What they fight with:** Hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Hazel's father is Sanji and her mother is Vivi. Hazel's grandfather on Sanji's side is Zeff and her grandfather on Vivi's side is Cobra. Hazel's brother is Junior and her sister is Gabriella. Hazel also calls Sanji's nakama Aunt or Uncle. Hazel always wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket and long pants with black dress shoes. Hazel is best friends with Abby.

* * *

**Name: **Nefertari Junior

**Age: **7

**Eye and Hair Color: **Blue hair and pale blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Unknown

**What they fight with:** Hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: ** Junior's father is Sanji and his mother is Vivi. Junior's grandfather on Sanji's side is Zeff and his grandfather on Vivi's side is Cobra. Junior's sisters are Gabriella and Hazel. Junior also calls Sanji's nakama Aunt or Uncle. Junior always wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket and long pants with black dress shoes. He is a good fighter and flirter, just like his father. Junior has trouble making friends with males because of watching his father and Uncle Zoro fighting constantly.

* * *

**Name: **Franky

**Age: **47

**Eye and Hair Color:** Light blue hair that stands up and dark blue eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **None

**What they fight with:** Hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Franky's adopted brother is Iceburg. Franky is married to Robin and has had four children with her, Lance, Nickie, Wendi and Tom. Franky always wears a dark blue Speedo and an unbuttoned red Hawaiian shirt with yellow stars all over it; he also wears a gold chain around his neck and sunglasses on his head.

* * *

**Name: **Devil

**Age: **12

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short golden-brown hair and golden eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Akki Akki no Mi (Monster boy)

**What they fight with:** Hand-to-hand combat and sometimes his power

**Anything else:** Devil's sister is Angel and his four adopted siblings are Susan, Connor, Adelaide and Hannah. Devil normally wears a pair of black shorts and a gold singlet with a long jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Devil always wears dog tags and a gold drop earring. Devil use to be a Marine boy because his father forced him to join the Marines with Angel. Though Angel and Devil know their father had forced them into the Marine they do not know who he is. When Angel and Devil were babies his father forced them to eat Devil Fruits, the one Devil had made him into a monster when angry and the one Angel had made her a copy cat. While Devil was in the Marine, the Marine had forced the ones in his squad who did not already have Devil Fruit abilities to eat Devil Fruits. After that, they went on their first mission, but they never returned to their post for a storm hit their boat when they were returning, they were all thought dead. Devil cannot help but be nasty and cruel, but when he is happy or excited he can be just like Angel.

* * *

**Name: **Susan

**Age: **11

**Eye and Hair Color: ** Long wavy purple hair and violet eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water girl)

**What they fight with: **Her power

**Anything else: **Susan has her five adopted siblings, Angel, Devil, Connor, Adelaide and Hannah. Susan normally wears a purple mini-skirt and a violet strapless tank top with a short jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Susan always wears dog tags. Susan use to be a Marine girl, because her parents abandoned her at an orphanage and then the Marine picked her and Hannah to join their new squad for Susan had a Devil Fruit power. Not long after joining the Marines the squad was sent on a mission, but their ship was destroyed in a storm so they never got to complete it.

* * *

**Name: **Connor

**Age: **8

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short brown hair and green eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Etai Etai no Mi (Nature boy)

**What they fight with:** His power and wooden weapons

**Anything else: **Connor has his five adopted siblings, Angel, Devil, Susan, Adelaide and Hannah. Connor normally wears a pair of brown shorts and a pale green singlet with a long jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Connor always wears dog tags. Connor use to be a Marine boy, because his parents were murdered and he was left behind and found by the Marine. The Marine put him in their new squad because he had a devil fruit power. Not long after joining the Marines the squad was sent on a mission, but their ship was destroyed in a storm so they never got to complete it.

* * *

**Name: **Adelaide

**Age: **7

**Eye and Hair Color: **Long wavy blue and purple hair and changing eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind girl)

**What they fight with:** Her power and hand-to-hand combat

**Anything else: **Adelaide has her five adopted siblings, Angel, Devil, Susan, Connor and Hannah. Adelaide normally wears a purple and blue mini-skirt and a pale blue and pale purple strapless tank top with a short jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Adelaide always wears dog tags. Adelaide use to be a marine girl, because her parents didn't care about her so they left her in the hands of the marines who force feed her a Devil Fruit before putting her into their new squad. Not long after joining the Marines the squad was sent on a mission, but their ship was destroyed in a storm so they never got to complete it.

* * *

**Name: **Hannah

**Age: **4

**Eye and Hair Color: **Short blond hair with pink tips and pink eyes

**Abilities (Devil Fruit): **Tora Tora no Mi (Tiger girl)

**What they fight with:** Her power

**Anything else: **Hannah has her five adopted siblings, Angel, Devil, Susan, Connor and Adelaide. Hannah normally wears a pink mini-skirt and a hot pink strapless tank top with a short jean jacket or long cargo pants and a dark brown singlet with a cargo jacket. Hannah always wears dog tags. Hannah use to be a marine girl, because she was found in an orphanage by the marines and was taken under there 'wing' with Susan, the marines also force feed her a Devil Fruit before putting her and Susan into their new squad. Not long after joining the Marines the squad was sent on a mission, but their ship was destroyed in a storm so they never got to complete it.

* * *

**Llama: **I think that is all...I am not sure...

**Tiger: **I think that is all too because I don't think you are smart enough to come up with all those characters let alone more.

**Eagle: **Don't be mean to my Mamma!

**Eagle screeches then attacks Tiger.**

**Llama:** I love you my baby!

**Leopard: **Please review.

**Monkey:** Make any suggestions you like and please say if you believe Llama has left anyone out.

**Llama:** Before I forget, I want to bring Ace and his partner into the story in the next couple of chapters, so please make a suggestion for Aces partner. She can be a character you made up or a character from the manga/anime. Please send me some ideas!

**Tiger: **As Llama has no brain.

**Llama: **Wolf attack that tiger!

**Wolf leaps out of nowhere onto Tiger.**


	6. Chapter 3: Tour

**Llama: **I want to say a thanks to a person who read my story for me...even though they know nothing about One Piece, or any other manga/anime...but anyways, thanks Daniel. Now Leopard you know what to do.

**Leopard:** princessyurble does not own One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tour**

_**Flashback**_

"_That is not what I meant, I meant that the meals you all described is not as big or sweet or expensive as what the rest of the women in this nakama want. It was just a bit weird to us is all." I said quietly, completely confused._

_Their faces were still emotionless and again it was Susan who spoke, "We do not want to be an inconvenience to you and your nakama. We will stay till we are better then we will leave you all to find a home for ourselves."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X ****Gary's POV**** X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Well you two can follow me, but before I show you to the rooms I have to find Damion." I said to them as I watched the girls walk away. "He will probably be in the garden. The garden is this way. Also ask any questions if you want."

Devil whispers, "Your brother is called Demon? Why?"

I turn to see that he looks scared, but interested at the same time. I pause for a minute, before answering, "His name is actually Damion, but everyone pronounces it as 'demon'. Mainly because of his temper when he doesn't get his food on time, but also because when he was born someone tried to kill Hothead again and dad went crazy…again."

"Who is 'Hothead'?" Connor asks me carefully.

Just at that moment a ship comes to harbor just beside Thousand Sunny, and a person jumps off. "You can meet him, he just arrived. Hey, Uncle Ace come met Devil and Connor." I call out, as I recognize the person.

"Gary! Guess who I brought along! Come on, guess. Guess already." Ace says in an encouraging way.

I freeze for a second before replying, "A woman who can stand you and your stupid antics. A woman who can please you and feed you, without pausing for breathe. A woman who can stand your body temperature. A woman who can get over the fact that you fall asleep half the time while having s—"

"I GET IT!" Ace yells. "Stop insulting me in you intelligent way. It is uncool."

Connor and Devil met each others eyes for a second before Devil asks, "What were you about to say?"

"I can't say it; Uncle Ace is standing right there. He will start yelling things like 'memory is bad for you' or 'you are too young to understand'. Anyways let's go find Damion. If you have any more questions please ask me." I murmur before heading to mums garden.

"What flowers are in the garden?" Connor asks me quietly.

I look at him for a minute before thinking about it. After a minute I answer, "There are red, yellow, pink, white, pink and white, peach and orange roses, there is also lilies, daffodils, tulips, sunflowers and poppies. I believe mum has added more the other day, but I am not sure. Anymore questions?"

Devil looks thoughtful for a moment as he asks, "Why do you call your uncle 'Hothead'?"

I looked at him for one second, before I started laughing. It took me a minute to calm down. I took a few deep breathes before answering, "Hothead ate the Mera Mera no Mi Devil Fruit and now he can control fire, like I ate the Nou Nou no Mi Devil Fruit which enhances my memory. Other people who have eaten a Devil Fruit is Mum, Dad, Aunt Robin, Doc and others that I can't be bothered naming. Mum can turn people to stone, Dad is a rubber man, Aunt Robin can grow extra limbs and Doc is a reindeer that can change into something and he is really intelligent. Any more questions?"

"What did you mean when you said 'again'?" Devil asks quietly.

"Well dad is the Pirate King, but when you hurt his nakama he will get you. A marine almost killed Hothead ages ago, but somehow he survived and a while later the same marine tried again. Dad found out and he lost it. I was four at the time, but I remember everything as if it was yesterday. That was only the third time he went crazy though, that I know of." I answer immediately.

We all walk in quiet for a minute. It was so peaceful. You could hear birds singing, the waves lapping at the beach, the fountains in the garden and Damion screaming. So peaceful.

"SHIT!" I yell as I run towards the scream. I run around the corner of the house and what I see is so dumbfounding that I don't know if I should be worried or rolling on the ground laughing. It took me a few seconds to decide. When I had decided and was dropping to the ground when Devil and Connor came around the corner and trip right over me.

"Sorry, but what is happening?" They ask together in a way that says they are worried.

Okay I should probably explain what is happening to Damion now. Under the veranda is a miniature garden with roses and lilies, but in the centre is a well. Damion was being held by his ankle hanging upside down over it. The person holding him is, of course, Smoker. Know from what I can see, Damion tried to steal Smokers cigars, again, and failed, horribly, by being caught by Junior who pointed it out to Whitebeard who started laughing which made Smoker think something was wrong which of course made Damion stuff up, again.

Of course as soon as Devil and Connor spoke Smoker released his grip and spun around expecting an enemy, but what he found was me on the ground laughing and two unknown boys staring dumbfounded at him. It took a minute, but he soon realized what he had down. So he turned to Junior and said, "Get the pest."

"Why can't you, or maybe Whitebeard, or even Gary?" Junior asks in his annoying voice.

Now one thing we all know, but Junior has trouble understanding, is never EVER question Smoker. Smoker had turned towards me again, but slowly turned back Junior with a look that would kill him. "I said," he said calmly before yelling, "GET THE PEST!" Which of course freaks Junior out, and making him decide to live so he jumps in the well forgetting to grab the rope. Smoker, not caring, turns back to me and asks, "Who are they?"

"Shouldn't we help them first, Gramps? Or do you want to face mums anger?" I ask sweetly. Glaring at me, he quickly grabs the rope and throws it down the well. "This is Connor and Devil. We came to get Damion because he is sharing with Connor and I am sharing with Devil. Also Grandpa, Ace has a girlfriend."

Whitebeard instantly stands up, as he was rolling on the ground laughing, takes some deep breathes, yells, "Ace you liar.", before he runs off.

By this time Damion is out of the well and is helping Junior out. "Damion we have to show these two to our rooms, also didn't you leave you viola in the kitchen?"

* * *

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X ****Damion's POV**** X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

I was sopping wet. Smoker was still there, plus two strange guys I have never met before. I was in a bad mood and Gary just had to mention my viola. Plus it was almost lunch time and I was hungry. So I turned to my demon side, starting by yelling at my stupid brother, "I know! Granddad landed on it! It is almost lunch and I am sopping wet! I will…will…wait did you say I had to share a room with a guy I don't know!"

Gary just nods quietly, while looking behind me in his way that says 'danger'. I turn my head to see none other than Pearl. "Hi Damion, why are you all wet?" she asks me in her innocent voice.

"Hi plant girl. I see that you uprooted yourself. Also that pink hair you use to have was way better than that shit brown color." I say calmly while waiting to be smothered to death. Instead she glares at me and makes vines grow up and around my legs.

Smiling, she murmurs, "You can stay there until after lunch, smartass." Before turning around and walking away.

I stare after her for a moment, hoping that she was joking, but when she walked up the stairs and into the house I knew I wouldn't have lunch today. Of course this realization was hilarious for Gary and Gramps. This just pissed me off more. Soon the anger was so much that I finally screamed, "I WILL KILL THAT DEVIL WOMAN!"

That is when one of the strange guys spoke up. "If you want, I can shrink the vines for you. I have a way with plants."

Gary instantly looked disappointed, so that made it known to me he had a Devil Fruit ability that involves plants. Smoker got bored at that moment and walked away, in the process pushing Junior down the well. That is the point that I answer, "Please do that, also can you get Junior out of the well again."

The boy smile gently while pointing his left hand at me and his right hand at the well. The vines slowly shrink and also I could hear Junior climbing out of the well muttering, "Smoker the jerk, stupid butt hear, annoying justice searching marine." Luckily for him he was already holding onto the well edge and luckily for me I just stepped away from the vines, because the boy suddenly fell backwards as if in shock.

The other boy asked Junior, "Did you say that the guy was the Marine, Smoker?"

Gary still disappointed about me being free, states, "Smoker is an ex-Marine. He stopped working for them when he was ordered to kill any child of the Straw Hat Pirates. Which, incidentally, happen to be me, my siblings and most of my friends. Now before lunch we have to show you around and I need to ask you some questions. Damion and I will also try to answer any other questions you have. Oh, yeah. Damion, Connor is the one that saved you from starvation."

"Don't mock my hunger! What do you want for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert? Also, please state the drinks you want with each." I repeat for like the billionth time.

Connor and the other boy look at each other for a minute before saying, "Pancakes with golden syrup and strawberries for breakfast, toasted bacon, cheese, and ham sandwiches for lunch, roast meat with roasted spuds and vegetables and gravy for dinner and anything sweet for desert. The drinks we would like are a strawberry milkshake for breakfast, a hot chocolate with two sugars for lunch, apple juice for dinner and a hot chocolate with two sugars for desert."

I just chuckle at that and mutter, "At least it isn't just meat, sake or sweet things. It sounds decent. Gary's turn."

Gary looks at me for a second before looking at the two guys following us. Then he repeats his part, "Breakfast is at sunrise in the dining room which is the right door by the stairs from the entrance and the first door on the left. Lunch is at noon, males in games room which is the left door by the stairs from the entrance and is the second door on the right and females in the garden outside. Dinner is at sunset in the dining room. Females all bathe before dinner with each other and males bathe with each other after dinner. Damion's turn."

I just grunt before repeating my next part, "Here, no matter who you are, be you ally or foe, you are welcomed if you become stranded until we came go home or to travel. No one pays. Ever."

Gary yawns, before muttering, "We will be going up the back stairs not the front ones, but you will get a good look at the garden, and we might just met up with the girls. Junior, are you coming with us?"

"What do you think? I saw those girls they are beautiful." Junior says as he flutters up the stairs just like his father does.

"What about my sister?" the other boy asks Gary.

Gary looks surprised and then shocked that he forgot something before answering the guy "Oh, sorry Devil I forgot to tell you that Doc was going to look after her. Also I think I see you're other friends and my sister."

* * *

**Llama: **That was longer than I expected it to be.

**Tiger:** Can I come out of the cage now, master?

**Llama: **Hell no, you pest.

**Monkey: **Can I have a banana?

**Llama:** …NO!

**Wolf: **May I have a steak?

**Llama:** Here you go.

**Llama hands Wolf a big juicy steak.**

**Cheetah:** Okay then, please review and give some suggestions for Ace's girlfriends name and also names for Sabo's girlfriend as well.


End file.
